Another Tale of Naruto: Samurai
by peaphro
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua sahabat sekaligus pewaris dari klan terhormat, berkelana demi membalas perbuatan orang yang sudah merenggut nyawa keluarga mereka. Pairings? NaruHina, SasuSaku. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna, apa kabarnya nih? Sudah lama saia tidak bersua di FFn tercinta ini. . . *gombal*

Yaa, saia berkollaborasi dengan **Arishima Ryuu-Chan**, saudara kembar Sasuke yang terlupakan. XD *Ryuu: maksudmu?!*

Disini ada tokoh oc yang akan diperkenalkan. Jadi, jangan bingung kalau terlalu abal atau apa, Soalnya saia ini author kelas teri. =A=

Dan special thanks juga buat Sei a.k.a. **Seiryuu Tayuya**, yang fictnya menuai kontroversi dengan fict saia *?!* gara-gara sama. Tapi tak apalah, fict saia dan fict Sei jalan ceritanya berbeda. :D

Okkeh, tak muluk-muluk dan. . . onto the fict!!

-

Eh, kelupaan! **Naruto** bukan punya saia melainkan **Uztad ***?!* **Kishi**! *bunuhed*

-

**Another Tale of Naruto: Samurai**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

-

**Jepang, 1834 M**

"Pedang itu punyaku, teme!" Terdengar suara anak kecil berambut kuning sedang berteriak kepada temannya, "Kembalikan padaku!"

"Heh, tak bisa, dobe," Jawab anak satunya, yang berambut hitam membela diri, "Aku melihatnya duluan!"

Mereka berdua pun saling tarik menarik pedang yang mereka perebutkan, hingga akhirnya mereka terpental, dan jatuh ke tanah.

Anak berambut kuning itu mengelus-elus bokongnya. "Sakiit!!"

"Huh, salah sendiri kamu tidak mau menyerahkan pedang itu kepadaku," Jawab Sasuke, nama anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu, seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Naruto, Sasuke." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam, sama seperti Sasuke, tetapi rambutnya lebih panjang. "Biar kakak saja yang pegang _wakizashi_ nya."

"Tapi, Aniki! Aku 'kan suka sama pedang itu!" Kata Sasuke sambil memberi tatapan tajam kepada Naruto, "Ini semua salahmu, baka dobe!"

"Hee, kenapa aku terus yang jadi sasaran amarahmu?!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

'Dasar anak-anak' Gumam laki-laki yang bernama Itachi itu, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka. . .

Adabeberapa pengintai sedang mengawasi mereka bertiga dari atas pohon, sambil berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah laku mereka bertiga.

"Hum, itu dia. Pewaris klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha. Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, serta Uchiha Itachi." Kata seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu sedang mengawasi gerak-geri mereka bertiga. "Kalau dibiarkan terus, bisa gawat nantinya."

"Jadi, apa yang kau rancanakan, Yuka?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan besar sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang besar kearah para pewaris, "Membunuh mereka?"

"Tentu saja, Sadao!" Jawab Yuka, nama perempuan itu. "Tuan Minoru pasti sangat senang jika kita membunuh para pewaris itu!"

"Membunuh? Hehe, asyik. . ." kata seorang laki-laki sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. "Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. . ."

"Heh, kau ini. Jangan mengincar anak-anak. . ." jawab seorang laki-laki lain, dengan kampak besar yang digenggam nya semenjak tadi, "Sasai, kau sungguh biadab."

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Daging anak-anak itulah yang paling enak dan segar!" kata laki-laki kanibal yang bernama Sasai itu, sambil menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Biarkan saja dia, Takeshi. Lagipula, itu bukan urusan kita. Sekarang, kita tinggal merencanakan bagaimana cara membunuh anak-anak itu," Yuka memberi tatapan kepada Takeshi, lalu menoleh kea rah yang lain. "Kalian punya ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh mereka sekarang? Akan sangat menyenangkan. . ." Jawab Sasai, tak mampu lagi membendung air liurnya.

"Hentikan itu, Sasai! Kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka sekarang. Resikonya sangat besar." Kata Sadao sambil melihat kearah Yuka. "Bagaimana kalau kita serang nanti malam saja, Yuka? Kita akan menyerang jika kedua keluarga ini sudah tertidur lelap."

Yuka menaikkan alisnya. "Caranya?"

"Mudah. Kita bakar rumah-rumah ini." Jawab Sadao sambil menunjuk dua kediaman besar milik klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha yang hanya bersebrangan.

"Lumayan bagus juga idemu," Ujar Takeshi, seraya berdiri sambil mengangkat kampaknya. "Pengintaian selesai. Pasti tuan Minoru akan senang mendengar rencana ini."

-x-

"Aku pulang!" Naruto berlari keaah belakang rumah, mencari Ibunya. "Okaa-san!"

"Eh, Naruto sudah pulang ya? Gimana tadi mainnya sama Sasuke?" Jawab Ibu Naruto yang tak lain adalah Kushina, sambil menjemur pakaian di samping rumah. "Kalian berkelahi lagi ya?"

"Iya, Okaa-san," Jawab Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Dia pelit!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina, sambil mengambil pakaian dari keranjang.

"Aku dan Sasuke mendapat pedang di sungai, setelah itu kami main dengan pedang itu. Ketika giliranku memainkannya, dia tidak mau meminjamkannya kepadaku. Akhirnya Itachi-nii mengambil pedang itu," Jawab Naruto sambil mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi!"

Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, "Oya, Ibu hampir lupa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ibu perlihatkan kepadamu, Naruto." Kata Kushina sambil menuntun Naruto ke ruang depan rumah mereka.

Sesampainya di ruang depan, Kushina membuka lemari tua yang berada di depan mereka. Ketika pintu lemari terbuka, Naruto tercengang. Ia melihat sebuah Pedang, atau yang lebih tepatnya Katana, yang ditutupi oleh kaca.

"Okaa-san. . . itu. . ."

"Ya, sekarang katana itu jadi milikmu, Naruto." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum, "Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu ingin memperlihatkannya nanti malam. Tapi Ibu memperlihatkannya sekaang agar Naruto tidak terkejut."

Naruto masih tercengang dengan Katana itu. Dia bias merasakan bahwa Katana itu tajam, dengan sisinya yang mengkilap dan mata pedang yang runcing.

"Apa Katana ini benar-benar untukku, Okaa-san?" Tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Katana itu.

"Ya. Tapi rasanya kau belum cukup umur untuk memakainya." Kushina memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Naruto, "Tapi, biarpun Katana itu menjadi milikmu sekarang, engkau belum bisa membawanya."

"Iya, aku tahu kok." Naruto menyentuh kaca yang menutupi Katana itu, lalu berbalik menghadap Ibunya. "Jadi, kapan aku boleh menggunakan Katana ini?"

"Yah, mungkin 7-8 tahun lagi."

"Ap-Apa?!" Naruto terbelak. "7-8 tahun?!"

"Tidak. Ibu main-main kok." Kushina menahan diri untuk tertawa karena melihat ekspresi masam yang diberikan anaknya.

"Ayahmu akan mengajarimu teknik rahasia _battojutsu_ klan Namikaze." Kushina menepuk kepala Naruto, "Jangan bilang-bilang ya kalau Ibu sudah memperlihatkan Katana nya."

Naruto menangguk pelan. "Tentu. Otou-san kemana, Okaa-san?"

"Hm? Oh, ayahmu pergi ke rumah kepala desa. Tampaknya ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kepala desa."

Raut muka Kushina menjadi resah, lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam. Kau mau Bantu?"

"Tentu!"

-x-

"Aniki, _Wakizashi_ nya mau Aniki apakan? Tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan pedang kayunya, "Kalau begitu, _Wakizashi _nya buat aku saja ya!"

Sasuke mencoba mengambil _Wakizahi _itu, tapi dihalang oleh Itachi.

"Kau todak boleh mengambilnya. Lagipula, _Wakizashi_ ini berbahaya. Sisinya lumayan tajam." Ujar Itachi sambil memperlihatkan pedang kecil itu kepada Sasuke. "Lagipula, anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh membawa benda tajam."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Iya, iya. Hei, kau mau ikut aku, tidak?" Tanya Itachi sambil berdiri, lalu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. "Kemana?"

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja." Itachi memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke agar mengikutinya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju Dojo kepunyaan keluarga mereka.

Sasampainya di Dojo, Itachi mengambil sesuatu di lemari pedang. Dia pun mengambil sebuah pedang, lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah. "Bagaimana? Kau suka? Ini pemberian dari Otou-san. Aku sudah belajar sedikit dari Otou-san mengenai _battojutsu_ klan kita. Oleh karena itu, suatu saat Otou-san juga akan mengajarimu juga, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya termenung. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mendapat perhatian sebesar dia dari ayah mereka.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayah pasti mengajarimu dan membelikanmu Katana yang lebih bagus daripada punyaku."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memeluk Itachi. "Terima kasih, Aniki."

-x-

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin Ayah perlihatkan padamu." Ujar Minato sambil beranjak dari kursi makan. "Ayo ikut."

Naruto melirik kepada Ibunya. Kushina hanya tersenyum saat Naruto beranjak dari Kursinya. "Ikuti saja ayahmu."

Naruto pun mengikuti ayahnya, lalu melihat ayahnya mengeluarkan Katana yang ia lihat siang tadi. "Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus." Naruto menjawab sekenanya, lalu melirik ayahnya, "Pedang itu untukku?"

"Ya. Tapi kalau Naruto sudah siap. Besok akan ayah ajarkan cara memakai Katana ini." Jawab Minato bersemangat. "Ayah mempunyai jutsu baru yang diajakan oleh guru ayah. Ayah sangat menghormatinya."

Naruto terdiam, lalu tersenyum, "Janji ya, kalau Otou-san akan mengajariku besok."

Minato tersenyum. "Janji."

-x-

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Tiga Shinobi pengintai itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil aba-aba untuk mejalankan aksi mereka.

"Tiga. . . Dua. . . Satu!!"

Ledakan pun terdengar dari dua kediaman itu.

"OTOU-SAN!! OKAA-SAN!!"

"ANIKI!! OKAA-SAN!! OTOU-SAN!!"

Terdengar suara dua bocah sedang menangis meronta-ronta dari kediaman mereka.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan. Keringatku mengucur deras. Wajahku penuh dengan airmata. Kuterobos pintu kamarku dengan paksa, untuk menyelamatkan diriku. Kudengar ayahku memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku juga mendengar Ibuku menangis. Aku terus berjalan, mengabaikan asap dari rumahku ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

Akhirnya sampailah aku ke ruang depan. Sepertiya, Ayahku terkurung bersama Ibuku di kamar mereka. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Api sudah berkeliaran di sekitarku. Ingin rasanya aku memanggil orang tuaku, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku melihat lemari yang berisi Katana itu. Seketika itu juga aku mengambilnya dan meloncat keluar jendela yang terbuat dari kayu, menghempaskan tubuhku agar aku bisa keluar.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku penuh dengan darah, bercampur dengan keringat dan air mataku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar seorang bocah yang seumuran denganku menangis. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi kepada orang tuaku. Aku terus berjalan, menuju asal suara tangisan itu. Pemilik suara itu. . . adalah Sasuke.

**End of the POV**

"Sa. . .suke?" Dengan capainya Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke yang basah karena air mata. Sasuke membuka matanya. "Naruto. . ."

"Mana. . . keluargamu?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas di kepala Naruto sekarang, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Tidak tahu. . ." Sasuke melanjutkan tangisannya, sambil memegang erat Katana yang diberi Itachi sebelum ia dilalap api.

Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke. "Ayo kita. . . pergi."

-x-

"Sepertinya mereka semua sudah binasa." Ujar Yuka sambil tersenyum angkuh. "Misi selesai."

"Dimana anak-anak itu?!" Sasai menggeram, ia menendang puing-puing rumah dengan kasarnya, "Yuka, kau sudah berjanji bahwa anak-anak itu akan menjadi milikku!"

"Hmm? Memangnya aku pernah menepati janjiku selama ini? Haha. . ." Yuka berjalan menghampiri Sasai, lalu memegang dahi Sasai dengan telunjuknya. "Dengar, dengan ini kita akan menerima imbalan besar dari tuan Minoru. Kau bisa membeli semua yang kau inginkan, termasuk membeli daging anak-anak yang kau sukai itu."

Sasai menyerigai. "Oh, begitu. Jarang kau pintar, Yuka."

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau anggap aku bodoh, hah?!"

Sadao dan Takeshi hanya bisa terdiam jika situasinya seperti ini.

-x-

"Dobe?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Katana nya yang masih ditutupi oleh penutupnya. "Aku ingin berlatih."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau ingin berlatih dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, " Jawab Naruto sambil memegang erat Katana nya. "Yang jelas aku ingin membalas perbuatan orang yang sudah merenggut nyawa orang tuaku."

Sasuke menangguk pelan, lalu membalikkan badannya. "Sepertinya, kita harus berakhir disini, dobe."

Naruto menoleh kea rah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum pelan. "Aku juga akan berlatih. Tapi, aku akan memilih jalan yang berbeda denganmu."

Dan Sasuke pun pergi, kearah yang berlawanan dari Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan kedepan, menuju masa depannya.

"Semoga kita berdua bertemu. . . Suatu saat nanti. . ."

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Author's Note: **ahh. . . akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama! XD

Saia sebenarnya bingung, fict ini terlalu GaJe, garing, angst atau gimana? =A=a

Soalnya di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada romance. . .dan pairingnya akan kelihatan. . . *pundung di pojokan*

Ya, di chapter selanjutnya lebih mengarah ke humor/romance, lalu adventure lagi. . . =3=

Oh iya, untuk diingat, Fict ini bukan **Shounen-ai**, meskipun ada hidden hintnya. . .tahu tidak yang mana? Hayoo. . itu tuh. . *nunjuk-nunjuk*

Masalah umur. . . Naruto dan Sasuke baru berumur 10 tahun di fict ini. :D

Kalau masalah chara death. . . hii, jangan bunuh saia!! DX

Dalam fict ini saia turut berbelasungkawa atas kematian Itachi, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. . . *readers: kejam banget ya dikau*

Sekali lagi, jika anda tidak suka dengan fict ini gara-gar chara favorit kalian death, jangan Flame!

Cukup dengan kritik yang membangun. . . oke? ;D

Okelah. . .

Saia akan memperkenalkan tokoh oc disini. . .

**Yuka**: Pemimpin dari grup pengintai. Kemampuannya masih dirahasiakan.

**Sadao**: Anggota grup pengintai. Dia mempunyai badan yang besar. Kemampuannya masih dirahasiakan.

**Sasai**: Seorang kanibal. Wajahnya seperti drakula. Kemampuannya masih dirahasiakan.

**Takeshi**: Anggota grup pengintai Dia mempunyai kampak besar yang akan memotong lawannya dalam sekali sabetan.

**Tuan Minoru**: Konglomerat elit yang mempunyai dendam kepada klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha. Penjelasan ada di chapter selanjutnya.

Review? Saran? Atau Kritik yang membangun? Saia akan terima. . . ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sepertinya penerus klan Namikazeda klan Uchiha masih hidup tuan Minoru,"

"Kita kehilangan jejaknya."

Lelaki yang bernama Minoru itu terdiam sejenak, lalu melipat kedua tangannya. "Hm, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang perburuan dimulai…"

**7 tahun kemudian…**

Seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun memandang mantap mantap desa yang berada di depannya. "Desa Konoha…" katanya pelan.

"Mungkin aku akan beristirahat disini selama beberapa waktu,"

Dengan rambutnya yang kuning kecerahan, sudah diketahui bajwa lelaki itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, pewaris klan Namikaze. Dengan cepat dia menemukan kedai ramen yang terletak tidak jauh dari gerbang. Memang, ramen adalah makanan favorit Naruto sejak kecil, dan Ia masih ingat cita rasa ramen yang dibuat Ibunya dikala kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

"Ibu… Ayah… Tenang saja, Naruto pasti akan membalaskan dendamkepada siapa yang membunuh Ibu dan Ayah."

Dengan sigap, Ia mengambil tempat yang kosong, lalu memesan makanan, "Ramennya satu!"

"Segera datang," Jawab pedagang ramen yang tepat berada di depan Naruto, lalu memasak ramen pesanan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun dia berlatih, menjelajahi dunia, berlatih untuk membalaskan dendamnya, kepada orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya.

"Ini pesananmu, tuan."

"Hah? Oh iya. Terima kasih."

Dengan lahap Naruto ramennya. Setelah selesai, Ia mengelus perutnya.

"Wah, enak seka—"

"Perhatian! Puteri Hinata mau lewat!"

"Eh?" Naruto menengadah, melihat keributan dan keramaian di jalan, "Ada apa diluar?"

"Mereka sedang melihat puteri Hinata, putri dari kepala desa Konoha ini,"Jawab pedagang itu.

Samar-samar Naruto memerhatikan gadis itu. Rambut indigo mengalir bagaikan sutera, pakaiannya yang anggun, senyumannya yang manis menggoda setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba, mata mereka berdua bertemu, membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Perempuan itu memberi senyuman kecil kepada Naruto, lalu melenggang pergi bersama para pengawalnya.

"Cantiknya…"

-x-

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam donker tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Ia mengencangkan pegangannya ke katananya, lalu memasuki desa itu.

"Hmm… Sepertinya aku akan beristirahat disini untuk sementara."

Dengan lambing Uchiha di punggungnya, jelaslah sudah bahwa lelaki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sang pewaris klan Uchiha.

Ia pun menyusuri kedai makanan yang berjejer, mencari tempat makan. Akhirnya

Ia menemukan satu rumah makan yang menurutnya cukup berkelas.

Sasuke lalu mengambil meja yang masih kosong, kemudian Ia melihat seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?"

"Dango dan air putih," Jawab Sasuke pelan, "Cepat ya."

"A-ah, baik tuan," kata pelayan itu seraya merona, lalu meninggalkan meja Sasuke.

"Sasuke mengeluh. Ya, sudah 7 tahun ini dia berlatih untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh keluarganya dan keluarga sahabatnya, Naruto.

Hmm… Kira-kira si Dobe itu kemana ya?

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah!"

"…!"

Teriakan yang cukup keras itu berhasil membuat Sasuke kaget., lalu mencari asal suara tersebut. Di meja seberang ia mendapati seorang perempuan tengil berambut pink sedang bermain… Judi?"

"Aku Menang!" Teriak perempuan itu, sambil menggedor-gedor mejanya, "Berikan semua uangmu itu kepadaku!"

"Heh, kau bermain curang tadi," Umpat lelaki yang menjadi lawannya, seraya membuka tutup katananya.

"Enak saja, aku memenangkannya! Pokoknya aku memenangkan—argh!"

Sasuke tertegun. Dilihatinya lelaki itu tengah menggores pundak perempuan itu dengan katananya. Perempuan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Huh, jelas-jelasnya tadi aku menang. Kau jangan mempermainkan aku," kata lelaki itu sambil memberi tatapan tajam kepada perempuan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke memerhatikan perempuan itu. Ia pun melirik orang-orang yang lain, yang sepertinya tidak peduli kepada perempuan itu. Mereka mengacuhkannya. Sasuke mendesah, Haruskah aku menolongnya?"

Dengan sigap Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Hei, mau kuantar kedokter?"

Dan seketika itu juga, Emerald bertemu Onyx. Sasuke bisa melihat perempuan itu merona. "Tidak usah… Nenekku seorang perawat, pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka kecil ini."

Luka kecil? Pikir Sasuke. Perempuan yang tangguh.

"Kalau begitu, mau kuantar kerumahmu?"

Perempuan itu melihat kearahnya, lalu mendesah pelan, "Baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Ayo."

-x-

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari mereka, sampai Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bermain judi?"

Perempuan itu mendesa pelan, lalu memegang pundaknya, "Aku dan Nenekku sangat membutuhkan uang. Pekerjaan Nenekku sebagai perawat tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin membebani Nenekku. Aku ingin meringankan beban beliau,"

"Dengan bermain judi?"

"Iya."

"Tapi, diluar sana masih banyak pekerjaan. Kenapa kau memilih berjudi?"

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, "Kau ini. Aku orangnya tomboy. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berbau 'feminin',"

Sasuke mengangguk, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang menurut Sasuke cukup reyot.

"Kita sudah sampai,"

Sasuke terbelak. Gubuk seperti ini masih bisa dibilang rumah?

"Nah, Inilah rumahku, maaf kalau tidak sesuai seperti harapan," Kata perempuan itu seraya menyengir. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Oh iya. Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Kata perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu, sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Sakura. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu,"

Sasuke melihat Sakura mengagguk, lalu tersenyum. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan menuju kedai tadi, mengambil pesanannya.

'Sakura Haruno…' gumam Sasuke di dalam Hati.

"Nama yang indah…"


End file.
